


Don't Want it to Hurt

by GoddessofRoyalty



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Is attempting to use reality altering superpowers to stop labor pains a misuse of said powers? Very possibly. But what was the point of having them otherwise?Or: We don’t ask questions about the how or why and just enjoy the dumb joke for what it is.





	Don't Want it to Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Marvel (comics), Young Avengers
> 
> Pairing: Teddy/Billy
> 
> Warnings: mpreg, labor 
> 
> Dumb short thing that I couldn’t get out of my head because of Billy’s powers.

“I don’t want it to hurt. I don’t want it to hurt. I don’t-“

Is attempting to use reality altering superpowers to stop labor pains a misuse of said powers? Very possibly. But what was the point of having them otherwise? Not that Teddy wasn’t being the best, most supportive, mate ever. He was. It is just that all the support in the world didn’t make contractions hurt any less.

“I don’t see why you don’t just magic the baby out of you?” Tommy asks, sitting in the chairs in the room that is supposed to be for Billy’s mum once she gets there.

“And why don’t I just magic you into having more sympathy while I’m at it?” Billy shoots back. He will admit he’s thought about it and in theory he could. He just isn’t sure if in practice it’d cause more problems, like the baby going into shock from too rapid of a chance in environment or something. And he doesn’t know if he can maintain enough focus to cast the spell with the contractions breaking it every handful of minutes.

Maybe with the next pregnancy he will.

“I’m just saying,” Tommy says, his hands up in mock surrender.

“And I’m just saying get out of the room before I send you out.” Probably to another universe. Hopefully not into becoming a pile of atoms.

Tommy does leave, not that Billy much notices it seeing another contraction hits.

“I don’t want it to hurt. I don’t want it to hurt. I don’t-“

Teddy lets him do his best to crush his hand, while muttering a jumbled mix of praise and apology. And it’s great, and he’s perfect, and it still _hurts._

Next one is getting magiced out.

“They’re getting closer,” Teddy says once the contraction ends. At least they don’t have to manually time them anymore, the machine Billy had strapped onto him once they get to the hospital doing it for them.

“We’re going to be parents soon.” Nine months of morning sickness and weird aches and even weirder cravings all culminating in them having a baby in a matter of hours should everything stay on track.

“We’re going to have a baby,” Teddy says as if it’s just really hit him. Which Billy gets seeing how real it’s suddenly feeling now the baby is actually _coming_ and not just growing in him.

“You think we’re ready?”

“Do we really get a choice at this point?”

Billy laughs and Teddy presses their heads together. A sign of trust and support. They’re going to do this. They’re going to have a baby and then they’re going to be parents.

They got this.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is GoddessofRoyalty for all those things you can do on tumblr.


End file.
